Eeveelutions for life
by Electric guy
Summary: The adventure of Glay the shiny Eevee and Aquax the other Eevee. Rated T for blood, slight gore.
1. Chapter 1

As I woke I felt like I had no memories. I knew the English language and the meaning of every word but no memories. I felt around. I was in something smooth and round, but it was dark. I began to thrash around, kicking wildly. I heard a small crack in the prison. I hear voices"It's hatching" a feminine voice said. Hatching? I was in an egg? I kicked at at the wall harder and light flooded in. I crawled out of the opening and saw a Vaporeon about 10 times my size. Next to her was a Jolteon a bit bigger, but he made me look an foot tall; which I probably was. I was guessing they were my mother and father. "Mom? Dad?" I asked. They nodded. I looked and saw brown and cream fur. "How did I get in there? Why can't I remember anything?" I asked. My mom responded. " You were just born. You have no memories because none were set. You didn't exist before this happened. Don't let it get you down, this happens to everyone!" she said. I looked at my self"What am I?" I asked. "An Eevee" they said in unison. I looked around the den. "I want to be called Glay" I announced. "I'm going to explore!" I yelled. At that I walked out. I was exploring like I said when I ran into another Eevee. Literally. "Sorry!" I said. "It's okay" she replied. "My name is Glay!" I said enthusiastically. "I'm Aquax" she replied "Even though that's my name, I don't want to be a Vaporeon." "My mom is a Vaporeon" I replied. She gave me a look that said'Do I look like I care?' "Sorry" I muttered. "Don't be. When I grow up, I will be a Glaceon!" she yelled. "Me too" I said. We became great friends. I went home to tell Mom and Dad about Aquax. I walked in the den to find two Mightyena instead of my parents. I saw a part of a tail and yellow needles on the floor. Then I realized:they ate my parents. "YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" I yelled. The two pokemon laughed at my threat and advanced slowly. I leaped at the first one and took a large bite out of his neck. He howled in pain then fell to the floor dead from blood loss. I jumped at the second Mightyena and my paw grew a brilliant white as I swung my paw, and decapitated the other. I sat on the floor crying and mourning the loss of Mom and Dad. "Is something wrong?" I froze. It was Aquax. "Go away!" I sobbed. She walked in anyways. She gasped at what she saw. Two dead Mightyena and me, a bloodstained Eevee. "What happened?" she asked. "They ate my Mom and Dad, then everything went blank. Next thing I know, there are two dead Mightyena!" I sobbed. She pat my back and frowned. "H-Hey Glay? Y-You could stay with me and my family if you want?" she offered. I nodded. As we walked back to her den, I heard the voices of a grown man and woman. "Stay here" she ordered. "Mom, Dad, I have a friend who needs a place to stay, so is it ok if he stays here?" she called. I heard a womans voice say it's okay with me. She brought me inside and saw a large female leafeon and a larger flareon. "What's your name, child?" the Flareon asked "M-my name is Glay" "Where are your parents?" he asked. "Dead" I said trying my best not to cry. They looked at me and showed me where I would be sleeping. I would be right next to Aquax. The idea made blush. I went outside to train to fight off predators. When I got back I felt stronger but, exhausted. I head off to sleep wondering what adventures awaited me. 


	2. Chapter 3

It had been about a year scince the incedent with the mightyena. Aquax, a good friend of mine helped me pull through my feeling of depression. In case you missed it, my name is Glay, and I'm a shiny Eevee. I woke up next to Aquax like always. Though I had been doing this for awhile, it never always calmed the shades of red on my cheek. I got up, and woke up Aquax in the process. "Where are you going?" she yawned."Just for a little walk, that's all." I lied. I seemed to have had convinced her. She gave a weak nod and went back to sleep. Flashback- I was walking through the forest, in hopes of finding the ice rock. I heard a voice in my head. 'Go left' it said. I did as I was told. I came across a pedestal with a large waterfall behind it. On the pedestal was a small rock, light blue and unlike anything I had ever seen. "What is that?" I said, hoping for the voice to return. Instead I was greeted by the voices owner( in the flesh of course) "It's an ice stone, and the only one in the world at that!" he replied. I looked back and nearly peed myself. In front of me was the God Pokémon, Arceus. "Come here tomorrow and bite the stone". Flashback end- I walked throughthe forest the exact same way I did before. I eventually came to the pedestal with the pretty blue stone. "Bite it he said?" I said. I bit the stone. I Yelped as a bright glow enveloped my body. "You, Glay, are the Alpha Glaceon. " Arceus said. Where ever he was, I still don't know. As the light faded, I found myself as a shiny glaceon. I walked back thinking about what Arceus said. "The Alpha Glaceon? Whatever that meant. Before I could ponder any longer, I was tackled. "Who are you!" he asked. I recognized this Flareon as Aquax's father. "I-It's me, Glay!" I yelled. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Sorry Glay, never seen you as a Glaceon before." he said. We entered the den where Aquax was sitting. "Who is that?" she asked pointing at me. "You don't recognize me? Probably the only shiny pokémon for miles and you don't recognize me? Some friend?" I smirked. "Im going to leave before this gets akward" Flareon said. I looked back at Aquax. "You evolved?!" she screamed. "Yes" before she could talk any further, I asked; "Aquax?" "Yes?" "Do you love me?" Cliff hangers to the end. 


	3. Chapter 4

She blinked and looked at me. I saw a steak of red across her face and she looked up. "Yes Glay, I do." she replied. My heart did a backflip. It was about to do another, but Aquax tackled me. She pressed her lips against mine and we shared a kiss. She pulled away and let me up. Her face grew so red, it could rival a cherry. I noticed she wasn't looking at me, so I looked over my shoulder. Sure enough, there stood a Flareon and a Leafeon. My face burned with so much heat, it actually hurt. "Well, it was only matter of time." the Leafeon said. The Leafeon and the Flareon began to laugh. I felt like saying any thing would be a bad idea. But our situation was about to get alot brighter. Literally. Aquax was enveloped in a bright light. I looked in her direction. Through the blinding light, I saw her features perfectly. Her fur turned a golden color and shortened her head lenghtened so that she looked like a Jolteon with no needles. He ears lengthened and two golden rings appeared on them, floating like halos. Her tail became long and spiked. Her eyes were a warm shade of red. Finally, she let out a call. "Illumeon." she said. The light faded. Her parents gasped and I gawked at her more feminine figure. "C-come with me Aquax." I stammered. We walked out of the cave to infront of the lake. "Look at your reflection." I commannded. She looked into the water and gasped." What the form am I!" she screamed. I thought about what she said right before she finished evolving. "Well, right before you finished evolving, you said,'Illumeon'" I replied. She looked at her new form. "Light type." she said. I blinked in confusion. "But there are no such thing." I said. She looked at me. "Then what am I? What type am I Glay?" she said. I looked down at (and in) da feet. "Hey, Glay?" she asked. "Yes?" I replied. "I want to know what a kiss in this body feels like." she said. I laughed at her request. She tackled me again and began another kiss. I could feel her smile. Her toungue went in my mouth and I did the same. She pulled away. "Feels great.". I laughed and so did she. I looked over. "Run!" I yelled. There stod a human with two of the red and white pokemon enslavers. The human began running after us. I fired an ice beam at the human's feet. He tried to get them loose but with no avail. He threw one of the balls and a Tototdile came out. "Help me! The human is really stupid!" she yelled. "Yea! Show'em your battle cry!" the human yelled. We snickered. "See" the Totodile said. Aquax's fangs grew and became very bright. She ran and bit the human. The human glowed and fell down. The Totodile looked at me. "Well, aren't you handsome?" she said. "Sorry, already taken!" Aquax said. The Totodile scowled. The trainer threw two of the balls. They headed towoards Aquax and I. I knew what was coming. The world slowed as they hit our heads. 


	4. Chapter 5

In the enslaver, I began to cry. Who knew what they would do to Aquax? She was a new pokemon, and the humans with the long white rippling skin would do all kinds if things to her. I felt like I was spinning, then falling. I found my self in a large, strange den. The floor was soft, and warm. Aquax was sitting on the floor looking blissful. I began to walk towoards her, happy she was safe. I felt big, but gental hands brushing down my back. I let out a soft purr, as it did feel good. "You see?" Aquax said. "More humans are good than bad, so give her a chance, and you'll like her!" she said. 'Her?' I thought. I looked behind me, and on closer inspection, she was, indeed, a girl. The human scratched my head, and I let out another purr. "Oh, and this human can talk to us!" she yelled. I looked back again to see that this human was a female, but different than our captor. "Hello, I'm Michelle. What's your name?" she asked. I looked at her doubting she understood us. "I am Glay, and I would Lille to know what you intend to do with us!" I growled. Michelle did not look intimidated. "Well Glay," I froze(No pun intended). "I am a pokemon coordinator, and I compete in contests all around Hoenn. I collect ribbons and train pokemon. And what I inted to do is make you two stronger, and make you my friends." she said. "You talk to much." I replied. A large visible sweatbead appeared on the left side of her forehead. "Anyway, I would like you to meet the rest of of the team!" she grabbed two pokeballs and out came a Combusken, and a Teddisura. We gave greeting and introductions to eachother, and I laid down next to Aquax. Jasmine(The Combusken) and Ursa (The Teddisura) 'Aaaawwwed' at us. I rolled my eyes and went back to relaxing. About twenty minutes later, we heard pounding. Another Human came through the door. I recognized him as the human who captured us. I looked at him, and began forming cold energy in my mouth. He looked at me and began to inch away. "Glay, don't!" Michelle said. I looked back and gave my best puppy eyes. She chuckeled. "Okay, just this once." she said. I looked back at the human, a smile cracking. I fired ice beam at his feet like I did at the lake. Michelle began to laugh, very hard. I smiled content with my work. 'When did I even learn Ice Beam?' I thought. The Totodile from yesterday appeared lauging so hard, water was squirting from her nose. The human began tugging his feet away from the floor with no success. I hopped up to the bed where Aquax now was, lying in Michelle's lap. She gave me a kiss on the fore head, and it was a good moment despite the grunting and the threats coming from the human. Michelle brought out two of the red and white balls. She made Jasmine and Ursa Dissapear into the Enslavers(Yes, I'm still calling them that. Oh, and review for Electric Guy please? He tries very hard.). "Time for you two to go back." she said. "Never!" Aquax an I said. Michelle sighed. "Fine, you two can stay out." she said. I smiled. "Ice rat!" a voice called. I looked back to see the human had freed himself. Aquax's rings glowed and flew at him. They knocked him back through the door and a disturbingly audible thump followed. Another voice rang out. "Michell, what was that?!" she yelled. I saw Michelle grumble something about forgetfulness when she stood up. "Glay, Aquax, come with me." she said. She got up much to Aquax's annoyance. We followed her out and came to a taller female human. I looked to her feet and saw two very familiar pokemon. A Vaporeon, and a Jolteon. I nearly choked on air. "Mom? Dad?" 


	5. Chapter 6

(Come on people, I need reviews! I know you're out there, I can see how many people read these! Oh yeah, this entire time I forgot to do the disclaimer. (Glay): Electric guy does not own Pokemon, Just me and Aquax. (Me):Where did you come from? Well, please review, it makes me feel bad when you don't. So, on with the story!) The Jolteon eyed me. I realized he wasn't my father. I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek in embarassment and sadness. Michelle's hands wrapped around my stomach, and she hoisted me off the ground. She began to stroke my head, but it barley helped. I noticed the Jolteon was staring at me. He ended the stare by bowing, suprising everybody. "It's an honor, Alpha Glay." he said. I was confused. The Vaporeon clearly noticed. I realized she had been sitting there the whole time, but hadn't said a thing. Upon closer inspection, the Vaporeon was just a statue. Michelle placed me on her shoulder, and waved for Aquax to follow. "Well, we have to hit the road if we're going to make it to the first contest!" she said. We gave a quick goodbye, and we left, me still riding her shoulder. (Electric guy: It's important that you know I have no idea about the names of any city in Hoenn, so I'm going to make up every name.) It was around noon when we stopped. We arrived in the first city; Makeo City, for the first contest. We were working on odd combonations of attacks to create what she calls 'appeal'. "Glay, stand!" she yelled. I stood on my Hind legs and waited. "Aquax, Light rings!" she said. I have to admit I was uncomftorble taking orders from Michell, but I was supposed to. "Now, Ice Beam!" she yelled. The cold blue ball of energy formed, and hit the rings. The rings began leaving hollow trails of ice, attached to my mouth. The rings were illuminated, creating a spectacular light show. "Now, Glay, blow on the tube!" she yelled. I was confused, but did as she said. I blew hard, and the ice shattered and created snow. The ice became a rainbow thanks to the light. We watched the four rings fly about, and were awed at the visual effect. I thought about something that would make it better. Aquax was thinking the same thing too. She fired four pin missiles off her spiky tail and each went through a ring. The pin missiles added to the effect, as they glowed. They trailed the snow creating a crown-like illusion. I watched until It died down. "Well done. Tomorrow, we compete, for the ribbon!" she said. 


	6. Chapter 7

(Hey guys! Finally, a review and a favorite! I feel so accomplished! Thank you and to let you guys know, I'm gonna embarass the life out Glay!

(Glay: How could you!?)

(Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer.)

(Aquax: Electric guy does not own pokemon, just my Eeveelution.)

(Glay and I: Where did you come from?)

(Aquax:Just start the story!)

I grumbled in my pokeball, mad how this was a part ot the performance. I imagined what Aquax might be feeling. I thought about her, and features I missed before.

There was a golden v-shaped tuft of fur, with yellow balls on the ends. Her tail had a complex design made from lighter fur on her tail. On each side of her tail, there were spikes, so she looked like a Jolteon, obly more intimidating. Her eyes were black and beady, and the rings around her Buneary like ears were solid gold.

I mentally sighed, because I wanted the show over. I felt the familiar sensation of flight and got ready. I was released in a shower of light.I looked at Aquax, ready for anything that might happen. "Glay, stand!" yelled Michelle.'She doesn't need to yell. We can all hear her.' I thought. "Aquax, light rings!" Michelle telled again. Four rings of pure gold were speeding through the air. "Ice beam!".

I released the cold energy, and the rings began leaving a trail of ice. "Blow! Pin missile!". I blew on the ice, and Aquax's attack came at the rings. Then the unexpected happened. The Pin missiles went down the ice tube whuch refused to shatter. The four Pin missiles went down my throat, making me choke. I coughed up the Pin missile I swallowed. It hit a rope which dissapeared. I was yanked into the air by another rope. A large swell of laughter went through the stadium.

Aquax scowled and I knew something bad was about to happen. The gold balls on her chest began to multiply and hover around her. The began to combust heavily and scared me slightly. Her ears were pressed flat back against her head. Tendrils of light began to wrap the stage. The laughing stopped instantly. I fell to floor and I noticed that she burned the rope. I was scared. Aquax had never been this angry. I walked up to her fighting the repulsion of the ball she was in.

I finally approached her and I gave her ear a gentle nip on her ear. She looked at me with the same rage. It slowly faded as did her attack. She began to cry. "Don't cry, evolution does kind of thing to us." I said. I gave her a light kiss, and I could see she wasn't angry or sad, just embarassed. I was too. But i was happy it was over. Michelle picked us up and ran off stage in the midst of all the panicking and screaming. We miraculosly won the contest, so at least we went home happy. We were walking the path along with Jasmine and Ursa.

Six hours later- Michelle was happily humming by the camp fire. I was lying next to Aquax,and Jasmine and Ursa were dancing. I was looking into the night sky, wondering what it would be like to be up there. I sighed happily, knowing it was better than having nothing to do in a den. this was the life.

(Okay, were wrapping that up for now, and I want you guys to send in types. I want to make Glay evolve into a hidden Eeveelution. I won't tell you what type he will be, just don't be expecting a dragon-type. I will let you guys pick, and please send in hidded types. Like Aquax has a made up type? Make up a pokemon type and send it yoy don't I will make him a known type. I will see you. AAAAWAYYYY!


	7. Chapter 8

(Hi, review, I dont own Pokemon, and Glay is evolving!)

I woke with Aquax at my side; her warmth making up for the dead fire. On my left, Michelle, was dozed off, muttering something about Indiana Jones. On my right, Jasmine and Ursa were asleep, unconsciously holding each other.

I silently laughed at where I was. It was crazy to think after all this, i performed for humans. It wasn't all bad. I have friends like Jasmine and Ursa and Michelle. I was unlocking my potential and was earning great thing.

I stood up and walked around the camp. I grumbled a little, knowing Michelle wasn't broke and could've gotten what she calls a 'Hotel'. I knew they were like where Michelle lived, with minor diffrences. I missed the warmth of the fire Aquax's dad used to set, even if they nearly made me a bald Eevee or if I was an ice type.

It just wasn't the same. Sure, life was nice, but I miss my den. So what if I destroyed my original one in a fit of rage, and an attempt to hide the corpses of the Mightyena.

While I was strolling around, A glow enveloped my body, and I recognized it as teleport. I was thrown into a dark hole. A glow came again, but i recognized this as Aquax's light. I ran to her, concerned. "Are you okay!?" I asked. She gave a weak nod. I sighed, relieved. We walked down the hall, as we came to a large figure. It didn't take long for me to realize the figure was Arceus.

He turned his head to us, and his eyes glowed.

My head gave a dull wave of pain as I woke again. I stood to find myself at the campsite. I wondered what happened as I began to stumble. I was lifted into the air, to be stared at by curious eyes that belonged to Michelle. "What are you doing?" I asked. She shrieked and almost dropped me. "What's wrong!?" I asked. "Glay? You, y-you're an Eevee.". "What!?"


	8. Chapter 9

(Hey! The review is much appriciated and Please do that more! Anyway for those of you who were suprised, I have more up my sleeve! Sorry that my chapters are short, but I have the opportunity to do cliff hangers far to often. That and i can write a long fic, just short chapters. Further more, i have a new fic idea, but im not telling. On with the story!)

* * *

I looked at her in shock, not believing a word. I looked down at my fur and sure enough, it was brown and cream. I wasn't even shiny anymore! "Oh my Arceus, how did this happen!" I shouted. I was answered with a voice in my head, and it belonged to him.

'Glay. As the Alpha, you are granted the form of an Eevee, and-' I interrupted before he could finish. "Granted!? It took me so long to find the key to bieng a Glaceon, and you take that away from me!?" I yelled. Arceus' voice echoed as if nothing happened.

'-The ability to Evolve into any of the 20 Evolutions of Eevee at will, and back again.'. I registered diffeent things at different times. I could become a Glaceon again. I could be any Eeveelution. There are twenty forms?

'In case you were wondering, here are the twenty forms. Flareon,Leafeon,Vaporeon,Jolteon,Espeon,Umbreon,Glaceon, and Eevee. Now, the hidden ones. Terreon, the ground type, Boldeon, the rock type, Draguneon, the dragon type, Steeleon, the steel type, Fisteon, the fighting type, Requeon, the ghost type, Aveon, the flying type, Toxeon, the poison type, Roacheon, the bug type, Illumeon, the light type, Boomeon, the aound type, and Chroneon, the time type.'. At those words, I felt a presence leave. Before I could ponder any longer, I was thrown Into a tree.

An angry looking Seviper was eying me. Hungrily. "Why hello little prey. It'sssss good to know that I wont go hungry." it said. "How..." I began. I noticed I had wondered far from camp. 'Please work.' I thought. My body glowed then transformed. 'Requeon' I silently said. My body became lighter and changed so I looked like a purple Flareon with ghosts around me.

The Seviper shrieked, and ran-err, slithered away. I couldn't wait to show Aquax!


	9. Proposal

I decided not to scare the life out of Aquax even though I really wanted to. I approached the camp where I was hoisted into the air. [A/N:Imagine that Michelle looks like Dawn. Use your imagination, okay!] I looked at the blue haired girl, and I could tell she was sad for more that one reason. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she said.

"Michelle, what's wrong?" I asked tenativley. "M-men in black suits revoked my license... I can't perform with you two any more..." she murmered. "'You two.'? You're talking lika Aquax is here." I replied. I recieved a fake cough from behind me. I looked back nervously to see the beautiful golden fox behind me.

"Hey." I said. "Hi." she replied. Michelle put me down, obviously not wanting to get caught up in this really akward moment. I gave a half grin to Aquax who rolled her red eyes. She sat infront of me and gave a kiss. "So, what happenes to you?" she asked. I looked at myself and remebered I wasn't shiny any more.

Instead of telling her, I shifted to espeon form. I began to pour my memories through a new psychic link. Once I was done, Aquax gave a knowing nod. "Hey Aquax?" I asked. "Yes?" she replied. I sighed deeply fearing the out come. My heart began to race and I was slighltly off. "Well, I've known you my entire life-" Aquax interuppted me. "Wait, what about before we met, and..." she said not wanting to finish. I nodded in a way that said 'It's okay'."The day you were The Bloodstained Eevee." she finished. I smiled. To this day, I thought that day was both the best and worst day of my life.

"That was the day I hatched!" I replied. Before she could continue, I did. "Well, I've known you my entire life, and I feel like the luckiest Eon in the world to have met you. But, I would like to go farther. Aquax...Will you become my mate?"


	10. Explanations

A/N:Notice-Sorry for mispelling. Where it says Aound, i meant Sound. Also, here is the matchup chart.

Light Advantage-Dark, and Dragon

Light Disadvantage- Dark, and Fire

Sound Advantage- Normal, Flying

Sound disadvantage- Ground, Rock, Fighting

Time Advantage- None

Time disadvantage- None

I hope this works as a guide for you. P.S. It might seem like random events now, but it will piece together.


	11. A Twist

We waited in silence for what seemed like years. "Glay. I would like you to know, the answer to that is-wait, do you hear that?" she asked. 'So close!' i thought. I became my sound type counter part, and a explosive sound came into my ears.

It was loud and torturous. I looked up to see a Meowth shaped ballon. In the split second, I looked at myself. My body was sleek and metallic. My head was that of an Umbreon's, except silver. My tail was like a thinner less hairy version of Reshiram's. Wait... Iv'e never heard of Reshiram... Where did that come from?

Michelle came running back. "Hey, those are the people who tool my License!" she yelled. "We're with the government!" came the reply. She looked at me. "Glay, thunder!" she yelled. My form quickly became that of a Jolteon. The look of the Grunts became extremely confused and scared. I fired a thunder, which hit the balloon. An explosion came, along with flash. I realized that the flash was a small piece of plastic.

Michelle walked over and picked it up. It was half melted, charred, and pink. And on it were the words "LICENSE". I shrunk back, having a feeling I really messed up. "M-Michelle?... Sorry." I murmmered.

"It's okay Glay, you couldn't have known." she replied. I was still sad though. As I opened my mouth to say something, but a white tendril sprouted from the earth, and grabbed me. It dragged me next to Aquax, who was in an identical predicament. As sleep's grip took me, I prayed Aquax would be okay.

I woke up aching as if I went through puberty and had graoth spurts every where again. I sat up and rubbed my head with my hands. Wait, hands? I looked down to see I no longer had paws, but two grey-blue hands. The Blades of a Glaceon's head hung on my shoulder. I could only come to one conclusion, and it was a well known taboo.

I was the Poke-Human.


	12. A sibling and a Mate

(Hey peoples. Review, favorite, and i'm introducing a new charecter kay?)

I was freaked out. I thought the Poke-human was a myth. But here I am. As if my life wasn't wierd enough. Michelle was over my shoulders trying to calme me down. But one thing came to mind. "Aquax!?" I half shouted. Michelle grabbed my head and turned it. Next to me was Aquax, but not as I remembered her.

She had a humanoid form like me, but other that that, she was exactly the same. I put my hand on her forehead gently and she stirred. She sat up holding her head. "Aquax?" I said. "Glay? Where-AAAAHHH!" she screamed. I grabbed her shoulders, and shook her. "It's me! Right in front of you!" I screamed.

Aquax's breathing slowed gradually. "Well,-Ack!" she began. A small Jolteon landed on Aquax, seemingly out of nowhere. The Jolteon ran up to me. "Glay!?" It said. It was definitley a girl. I half hoped she wouldn't come along, because Ursa and I were already outnumbered. "Glay!?" she called again.

Her voice triggered memories I didn't know I had.

Flashback-

_I walked through a den, humming happily. A small Eevee walked up to me. "Hi Glay." she said. "Hey little sis!" I replied. "Come on, we need to talk to mom and dad!" she said exitedly. I decided to mess with her. "Who are you?" I said in a mock tone. "My name is Anne, and you better remeber it!" she said. I chuckled. "What do mom and dad want?" I Asked. "Something about the Amnesia test." she said. My heart dropped. The amnesia test was given to people like me, who had special abilities. But it meant I would leave my Mate, Aquax._

_Flashback end-_

_"Anne?" I said. She nodded. "Were entering the final stage. "My unlikely sibling."_


	13. The past

(Here's a new chapter! Review. Consructive critisism only.)

The memories were slowly coming back. It was torture. I couldn't shake the feeling something went wrong. Anne wasn't any help. All I could remember was that Aquax was my mate, Anne was my sister, when I hatched, it was just a containment unit, and the Vaporeon and Jolteon who I met when I came out weren't my parents. They were watchers. Anne and I were orphans. My parents were actually Flareons.

I put my hands up to my head. I still couldn't grasp the one fact. What was the Amnesisa Test. All I knew was it was almost over.

Aquax sat by my side, comforting me slightly. It reminded me. We had no Idea how Aquax's parents were doing. If they were even her real parents. "You okay?" Aquax asked. I nodded. "If you are right, it's almost over." It made me feel better. "Thanks. You know, this is going to be hard to explain to Ursa and Jasmine." I said. Aquax smiled and nodded. "But we'll make it." she said. She gave me a kiss and stood up. "I have to talk to Michelle. Be patient." she said. I could feel the edges of my lips curling up. She tossed one of the Poke-balls in my direction as she went in Michelle's tent.

The small Teddisura popped out. "Glay?" he asked. I nodded. "I need to ask you something." he said. At that point I could swear Ursa was blushing. "Well, I... I really like Jasmine...and i want to know what I should do." he said. I found it sort of funny, but I already knew. It wasn't hard to tell. He was always staring and blushing whenever she looked back.

"Don't ask me." I said. "It's something for you to figure out.". "This was useless." he muttered. "Go talk to Anne." I suggested. He beamed. "Great idea. Thanks Glay!" he said.

The Teddisura went after my Jolteon sister. I could hardly believe I had a sister. Until a memory unfolded.

Flash back-

I walked into the forsaken den, angry. This was where I hatched, and where the Mightyena ate my parents. (A/N:This is Glay's P.O.V. Before he knew he was in the amnesia test). I stomped and unleashed the Earthquake move I didn't know I had. The rocks of the ceiling fell, and the walls cracked. I opened my mouth and fired an orange beam. Now it was really coming down. I was about to use another move, when I caught a glimpse of brown. I approached it. Behind a rock, was an Eevee like me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"G-Glay?" It asked. It was a girl. I stepped back. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "You're my older brother!" she exclaimed. It confused me. I didn't believe it. "Leave, before you get crushed." I said. She scurried out whimpering.

"Time to finish what I started." I said. And at that, I destroyed the cave.

Flashback end-

"Why didn't I believe her?" I asked myself. I began to think, until a blinding light shone on my eyes. And in it stood something I only recognized. Another Alpha Eeveelution. A Flareon.

My true mother.


	14. Eeveelutions for life

I gawked at the Flareon. For a second, she was unfamiliar, but I recognized her. My mother. I don't know how I knew, but she was an Alpha.

"M-mom?" I said. It came out before I could stop it. The Flareon's eyes bulged. "Glay? Is that really you?" she asked. I nodded. The Flareon hopped at me, and knocked me down. She pressed her nose against mine, and memories came flooding.

Flashback- Glay's P.O.V.

I finished the drawing, happy with my progress. Pretty good for a guy with paws. At the top it read; THE AMNESIA TEST.

It was a series of tests I would follow, to see if I was a good person at heart. I don't want to do it or prove it, I try telling them but nobody believes me. I would 'hatch', and re-meet with my mate, but I would have no idea who she was. Nor would she I. Is that right?

I entered the room we Humans would call 'the living room'. Two Flareon lay in the room. I approached the smaller of the two. I lay the paper on the floor at her feet. She looked at the paper, seemingly uninterested. Her eyes widened "God Glay, how did you think of this?" she asked. I merely shrugged. She smiled. "Okay then. Into the pod little Eevee." she said. I grinned. I entered said pod, and the door began to shut. I grinned, knowing tomorrow I would see my mate tomorrow, but no memory.

Flashback end-

I stopped letting the memories flood, and it became more a stream. No more flashbacks. "Hello Tephra." Aquax said. My mother smiled. "Hello Aquax." she said. Michelle was gone still, so introductions could wait.

"Glay." she said. My head snapped in my mother's direction. "If your plan went right, your half brother should be here soon. Although I don't know his name yet. I believe he is the Alpha Umbreon, and his mate is the Alpha Espeon. Is she even his mate? Or just girlfriend? I don't know. Maybe-". I interrupted. "MOM. Focus." I said. She shook her head. "Right. Focus." she said. "Anyway, your ugly father will send him here. That

man is evil." she said.

At a saving timing, there was a flash of white light. There were two more Poke-Humans. An Umbreon and Espeon. I made my way toward the two suspiciously. I stood over the Umbreon, who abruptly opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked back at me. "I'm Lune. You?" he asked. "I'm Glay." I said. I pointed at my mother, Anne and Aquax in respective order. "That's my mother, sister, and mate." I said.

The Umbreon sat up with a confident look on his face. I could feel mine do the same. I had a mate. I had my mother, sister, and now a half brother. With my ability of change, we cod level anything that came ahead. But for now, we were only two things.

Poke-Morphs, and Eeveelutions for life.

(Heyo! This is the last chappie, but I'll br making a sequel. P.M. Me for suggestions on story names, and other Alphas and their names. Note the Alphas can only be one od the seven Eeveelutions. Anyway, tell me what you think. Eg out.)


End file.
